finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kurasame Susaya
Kurasame Susaya é um personagem jogável temporáriamente de Final Fantasy Type-0. Ele é o comandante da Classe Zero, e também é conhecido pelo seu apelido, o "Ceifador de Gelo" . Ele empunha uma espada e é frequentemente encontrado sendo acompanhado por um Tonberry que carrega uma faca enorme e também usa o uniforme da Classe Zero. Perfil Aparência Kurasame é um homem de vinte e poucos anos, com cabelo azul acinzentado e olhos azuis. Ele veste o uniforme militar de Rubrum: um casaco escuro longo dourado nas extremidades presos por inúmeros cintos vermelhos, uma capa longa e uma máscara que cobre a parte inferior de seu rosto. Personalidade Devido ao seu comportamento frio, os alunos ocasionalmente o veem como uma pessoa de difícil abordagem, mas no fundo ele se importa muito com eles. Ele é severo e não tolera desobediência, e se vê nos cadetes da Classe Zero ele mesmo em seus dias onde era "jovem e tolo". Hitória ''Final Fantasy Agito left|Ícone de Kurasame em Final Fantasy Agito Kurasame pode ser encontrado na que costumava ser a sala de aula da Classe Zero durante a manhã, tarde e noite. Final Fantasy Type-0 right|thumb|Kurasame como o novo comandante da Classe Zero. Kurasame é um comandante na Akademeia, a academia mágica de Rubrum, e é responsável pela instrução da Classe Zero. Kurasame se graduou na Primeira Classa da mesma academia, e era amigo e colega de classe de Kazusa e Emia. Ele temido no campo de batalha, de onde recebeu o seu apelido, o "Ceifador de Gelo". Kurasame pertenceu a um grupo conhecido como os Quatro Campeões, que eram os quatro soldados mais fortes de Rubrum. Quando um dele cometeu traição e tentou matar os outros três, derrotando-os e os deixando com ferimentos graves. Embora estando perto da morte, a cadete que era a líder lança um feitiço de reavivamento para salvar Kurasame. Para garantir que fosse se lembrar do incidente que tinha ocorrido mesmo depois do Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate apagar suas memórias sobre os seus companheiros mortos, Kurasame descreve o incidente no chão usando seu próprio sangue, enquanto via sua companheira morrer. Ele se recusa a tratar seu rosto ferido, deixando uma cicatriz sob sua máscara, e nunca se recuperou totalmente dos ferimentos que recebeu do traidor, resultando em sua aposentadoria do campo de batalha. Kurasame foi o único sobrevivente entre os quatro e dizem que Cactuar do traidor ainda se esconde dentro da Akademeia. Durante a Libertação da Capital, Kurasame contata Ace uma vez por meio de sua COMM que foi entregue a ele por Izana Kunagiri, e se apresenta como o oficial comandante da missão, informando-os sobre seu objetivo: destruir o ''crystal jammer do em um carro-chefe do Império. Uma vez que os cadetes completam a missão, Kurasame contata-os novamente e informa-os de um novo crystal jammer em uma Armadura Magitek imperial, ordenando os cadetes a destruí-lo com um Eidolon. left|thumb|Kurasame demonstra sua aptidão em batalha. Depois que os cadetes são oficialmente matriculados na Akademeia, eles se encontram com Kurasame cara a cara. Ele ter se tornado o comandante permanente da classe vem como uma surpresa para os cadetes, que estavam esperando que Arecia Al-Rashia - sua mãe adotiva - adotasse esse papel. Quando Nine protesta sobre isso, ele o arremessa contra a parede, intolerante com a insistência, e Cater e Ace procuram defendê-lo, mas Kurasame os desarma. Ele conta o pedido de Arecia para que os cadetes se mudem para os dormitórios da Akademeia, e introduz dois recém-chegados à classe: Machina Kunagiri e Rem Tokimiya. Quando a Classe é enviada para ajudar na guerra, Kurasame informa os cadetes sobre suas várias missões e pode até mesmo fornecer suporte ao chegar para ajudar, ou implementando seu companheiro confiável Tonberry, se os cadetes solicitam suporte no início de uma missão. Durante o tempo livre entre as missões, Kurasame dá palestras na sala de aula. Quando os cadetes são enviados para sabotar o programa imperial armadura magitek, recebem ordens para cessar fogo devido a um armistício recém feito. Kurasame viaja para a capital imperial como o assessor do chanceler Khalia Chival VI e negocia pela segurança dos cadetes, e depois explica a situação para eles: o império tinha proposto a paz antes da missão dos cadetes começar, mas eles não poderiam contatá-los a tempo de impedi-los. Os cadetes não concordam com o tratado, especialmente Machina, dizendo que o império não tinha direito de pedir a paz por ter atacado primeiro, mas Kurasame diz que os cadetes estavam dispensados e podiam visitar a capital do Império de assim quisessem antes de sua próxima missão. Quando os alunos da Classe Zero são forçados a fugir sob a acusação de terem assassinado a Rainha Andoria, eles são incapazes de fazer contato com qualquer outra pessoa devido a um defeito em suas COMM. O comandante considera esta uma grande chance de enfraquecer o poder político de Arecia, e tinha a intenção de deixar a Classe Zero na natureza e não mandar nenhum resgate quando chegarem à Rubrum. No entanto, Kurasame se preocupa com seus alunos e envia uma aeronave para resgatar a Classe Zero na Regiao de Jubanla, como mencionado por Tokito Oginaga. Os cadetes são recebidos por Kurasame em seu retorno, que lhe diz que provavelmente haverá uma investigação, e implica que os cadetes desliguem sua COMM para que não possam ser contatados. Os cadetes recebem acusações ridículas. O comandante se irrita por Kurasame ter enviado ajuda para a Classe Zero, e lhe atribui uma missão que o obriga a voltar ao campo de batalha no que é considerado uma missão suicida. Embora ele afirme que bons resultados signifiquem limpar o nome da Classe Zero, sugere que Kurasame estava ciente que os funcionários da Akademeia consideravam tanto ele quanto a Classe Zero como dispensáveis nos esforços para a guerra. Independentemente disso, Kurasame aceita a missão. Depois que os cadetes retornam da missão para recuperar Eibon, Kurasame explica o plano da próxima batalha contra as forças Militesi-Concordia juntas. A Classe Zero deverá ser enviada com o l'Cie Primus do Pássaro Escarlate, Lord Zhuyu para lutar contra os dragões de Concordia com uma frota de aeronaves, enquanto o próprio Kurasame iria acompanhar o resto dos legionários de Rubrum, assim como os cadetes e estagiários da Akademeia, até a fronteira do Império Militesi para Lady Caetuna, evocar um Eidolon Verboten. Dois l'Cie participarem em operações militares de Rubrum simultaneamente era algo inédito, e muitos veem isso como um sinal de que o Domínio, e, consequentemente, o Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate, estava desesperado, já que até agora todos os outros Cristais de Orience foram subjugados pelo Império que tinha criado uma máquina para escravizá-los. Kurasame é confrontado por Nine e Cater, que perguntam se ele estava sendo mandado para a linha de frente como punição por falhar com a Classe Zero. Kurasame nega e explica que, enquanto seu corpo ainda fosse fraco, ele podia usar magia. Ele fica confuso por seus cadetes se preocuparem com ele, já que se ele morrer o Cristal iria remover as memórias dele dos vivos. Nine duvida que possa esquecer alguém tão irritante quando Kurasame, e o último toma isso como um elogio. Ao visitar o cemitério da Akademeia, Kurasame é abordado por Ace e Deuce. Kursame explica que o Consórcio estava fixando o assassinato da Rainha Andoria na Classe Zero, e quando os dois questionam sua prontidão em batalha, Kurasame diz que o dia em que os cadetes precisarão preocupar-se com ele será seu último, e implora que os cadetes deem seu melhor na próxima batalha, já que as mortes dos cadetes iria refletir negativamente sobre ele como um comandante. left|thumb|Kurasame libera phantoma para ajudar Caetuna. Kurasame é implantado no fronte ocidental para apoiar Lady Caetuna ao lado de Cadetes Agito da Akademeia. As forças do Domínio estavam sendo derrotadas pelos soldados do Império, que era mais numerosos, e quando a Classe Zero chega como suporte, Kurasame os envia para destruir o crystal jammer do Império. Quando o crystal jammer é ativado, as forças do Domínio não podiam mais receber ajuda do Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate, deixando a Classe Zero que, graças a Arecia, podia usar magia independentemente dos Cristais, como a única unidade funcional do Domínio. Depois que os cadetes destroem o crystal jammer, Caetuna começa a evocar Alexander, mas um ritual para chamar um Eidolon Verboten leva tempo e energia. Os alunos caem um por um, até que Kurasame fica como o único ao lado de Caetuna. Alexander aniquila as forças imperiais, garantindo a vitória para Rubrum, mas a um custo pesado. Quando Caetuna cristaliza-se, Kurasame morre. As lápides foram construídas para homenagear aqueles que morreram na guerra, incluindo Kurasame, Caetuna, e os outros alunos. A Classe Zero visita seu túmulo e Rem lamenta por ser incapaz de chorar, pois não se lembrava dele. Kazusa mais tarde cria um dispositivo que permite reviver as memórias dos mortos. O grupo de Naghi recupera os globos oculares de Kurasame do campo de batalha e a Classe Zero sua Knowing Tag. Com seus globos oculares, Kazusa se torna capaz de exibir visões, granuladas, de eventos que Kurasame uma vez testemunhou. Quando Emina lhe entrega sua Knowing Tag, os dois ponderam sobre Kurasame não se lembrar mais deles, mesmo tendo um retrato dos três juntos. Kazusa comenta que seu corpo se lembrava deles, mas sua mente não. right|thumb|A morte de Kurasame. No final alternativo, onde Arecia remove os Cristais da história de Orience, Kurasame nunca morreu e ainda servia como o instrutor da Classe Zero. Estava implícito que o instrutor é, aparentemente, muitos famoso entre as estudantes, já que duas foram vistas conversando sobre ele. Sice também tinha sentimentos por Kurasame escondidos e tenta lhe dar uma carta de amor para se confessar. No entanto, Sice acidentalmente dá a carta para Seven, que aparece do nada; Kurasame, pensando que Sice estava perturbada por ter sentimentos por Seven, deixa as duas sozinhas. Jogabilidade [[Arquivo:Final Fantasy Type 0 - Kurasame Party Member.jpg|thumb|right|Kurasame como membro da party.]] Se o jogador aceitar a Equipe de Suporte no início de uma missão, Kurasame pode ser escolhido aleatoriamente para lutar como um personagem jogável temporário. Se ele não poder ir, seu Tonberry será implantado em seu lugar. Na versão para PSP, Kurasame será implantado se não haver pessoas disponíveis no modo multijogador. Ao contrário do modo de multiplayer normal ou das "projeções" dos personagens da "equipe de suporte", Kurasasme não toma forma em uma sombra. Fiel ao apelido de "Ceifador de Gelo", Kurasame usa ataques de Gelo. Ele vem equipado com a Boreal Blade, Glacies Tertia, Vol. I e um Mythril Ring. Ele sua Absolute Zero, Blizzaga MIS-II e Curaga. Se a missão é depois da morte de Kurasame no enredo, seu Tonberry será colocado em seu lugar em vez da função "equipe de suporte". Voz Kurasame é dublado por Takahiro Sakurai na versão japonesa e por Robbie Daymond na versão em inglês. Ele compartilha seu dublador japonês com Cloud Strife da Compilação de Final Fantasy VII. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PictlogicaKurasame.png|Ilustração de Kurasame. File:PFF_173.png|Sprite de Kurasame. Final Fantasy Artniks File:Type0G Kurasame SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:Type0G Kurasame R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kurasame aparece no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Suas cartas são do elemento Gelo, já que ele é associado com o elemento Gelo em Final Fantasy Type-0. File:Kurasame_card.jpg|Carta do Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. File:Kurasame TCG.png|Carta do Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. ''Final Fantasy Portal App right|100px Kurasame aparece em uma carta ''Triple Triad. Aparições fora da série ''Rise of Mana'' Kurasame aparece em Rise of Mana, ao lado de seu Tonberry. File:RoM Kurasame.png|Kurasame Susaya. File:RoM Kurasame & his Tonberry in battle.png|Kurasame e seu Tonberry em batalha. Galeria File:Kurasami ConceptArt.jpg|Arte conceitual de Kurasame. File:Type-0 Kurasame.PNG|FMV de Kurasame. File:Kura Same Final Fantasy Type 0.jpg|O modelo de Kurasame do jogo. File:Tonberry Type-0.jpg|Kurasame ao lado de seu Tonberry em sala de aula. File:FFType0 - Kurasame and Ace.png|Kurasame falando com Ace. File:FFT-0 Class One.png|Kazusa, Emina e Kurasame na Primeira Classe. File:Type0-Trio.png|Foto antiga de Kurasame com Emina e Kazusa.File:KurasameMaskless.png|Kurasame sem sua máscara. File:FFT-0 Kurasame Alternate End.png|Kurasame pede licença. File:Kurasame-type0-psp-model.png|Modelo in-game. File:Kurasame_stats.jpg|As estatísticas de Kurasame. File:Icy sword.PNG|Arte conceitual da Boreal Blade. Curiosidades *Kazuka frequentemente comenta sobre como o corpo de Kurasame é "grande" e "fascinante". *Kurasame estava vestindo uma capa azul clara na foto com Kazusa e Emina, sugerindo que ele era um membro da Primeira Classe, a "Classe de Elite", quando ele era um estudante da Akademeia. en:Kurasame Susaya Categoria:Personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Agito Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Reaper of the Icy Blade Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Awakening Categoria:Mystic Knights Categoria:Personagens principais